Paper Queen
by MarySLi
Summary: What happens when you love something that hurts? What if the fairytale is not what you thought it would be? Emma is a journalist, a writer, an artist. She feels passionately, with desperation. Of course, she fell for Kanda, who wouldn't? But she slowly discovers that this is not what dreams are made of.


_Original story: Man_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Man or any of its characters._

_English is not my original language, I apologize for any mistake._

**_Paper Queen_**

_New York, _

_New Year's Eve, 2013_

She smiled at the camera. The flash enlightened her for a second before another set of cameras shoot.

He grunted and tried to smirk. One didn't need much wits to realize that he was pissed off. She nudged him gently and changed her pose. Her cheeks ached from smiling so widely, but she didn't mind. She was happy.

The party around them continued, and the photographers finally left them alone. She turned and grinned at him.

"Let's dance, Yuu!" she exclaimed. There were a few minutes left before midnight, and she wanted to get to the dancefloor before the countdown began.

He clicked his tongue and icily replied, "No."

Her smile faltered for a second, but she still clung to his arm and positively said, "Oh, such a killjoy!"

He didn't reply. Her heart shrank a little.

"Look! There's Lenalee!" the girl beamed and waved to the Chinese singer. As soon as the woman saw them, she hopped towards the corner in which the couple was standing.

"I was looking for you!" she said in her sweet, sing-sang voice. Her face was framed by her black, wavy, long hair. She had brown eyes, with the classical, delicate Oriental features, "How are you doing, Emmy?"

"Fine," Emma gave her a soft smile, "We're just waiting for 2014"

"By the snack table?" Lenalee glanced at the cake and chocolate exposition that laid beside them. The chocolate fountain had been calling Emma since the moment she walked in the room, but her four hundred dollar dress had obliged her to contain herself.

Kanda shrugged and looked around absentmindedly as he replied, "Music is not that loud in here."

Emma justified him with an apologetic smile. Lenalee only raised an eyebrow and pulled Kanda by the arm, "Come on! People are just gathering on the dance floor!"

Kanda grunted and refused to move. "I don't want to go."

"It's useless," Emma sighed, "I just tried to convince him."

Lenalee shook her head and let it go. Instead, she turned and gripped Emma's hand, "Mind if I steal her for a song?" she requested to Kanda, not really caring about his answer. Emma only grinned at her boyfriend and ran with Lenalee to the center of the ballroom.

Dozens of persons danced gracefully, most of them with their partners, but several guests just fooled around or danced in a circle to feel less lonely for the night. Lenalee dragged her to one of the circles by the central sculpture, a four-meter tall cube with a sphere atop it. Emma never understood modern art, but she admired it nonetheless. It gave elegance to the art gallery in which the party was being held. The owner of the place liked to throw exclusive, elegant and VIP parties on New Year's Eve and other important dates. Around them, famous actresses, actors, singers and artists mingled, talked or danced. They had full house.

The music was loud, and the colorful lights made Emma dizzy for a while. Allen Walker, member of Black Order band and Lenalee's eternal confident, appeared by their side amongst the waves of people.

"Cool party, right?" he yelled to make himself audible above the music.

Lenalee nodded and said something Emma didn't understand. She contented herself with looking around and dancing along some Lady Gaga's new hit.

After the third song, the music stopped and a countdown started. Everybody frantically ran in search of their partners, or someone close enough –or unknown enough- to kiss by midnight. Emma stood where she was, convinced that it would be easier for Kanda to find her if she just stayed there. After all, she was beside the weird cube, there was no excuse for not seeing her.

The countdown continued, and Emma suddenly started to feel anxious. Lenalee had disappeared somewhere amidst the crowd, and she was practically the only one standing alone. She spun on her heels and scanned the room in search of her beloved one.

_5…_

A couple here, not Kanda.

_4…_

That was a country singer, no, that was an actress, no…. She caught a glimpse of the snack table where they had been standing almost all night.

_3…_

Everybody took a deep breath. Emma felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach.

Kanda just stood there, leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, his arms crossed.

_2…_

Her eyes filled with tears. He didn't even try…

_1!_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


End file.
